Holiday Special
by Bunny.W.K
Summary: Kagome was always one for celebrating the holidays, especially with loved ones. She just wasn't always prepared for the crazy that often came with them! Various one shots and pairings based on the various holidays from around the world, and all with our favorite miko. Requests and prompts more than welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This was a chapter written up due to a request from GiggleboxGirlie. Hope you like it, and happy belated Holidays!

* * *

Her legs swung as she kicked them back and forth, watching the 'adults' bicker and argue like children. Then again, one such adult was her father, so no surprise there. Really.

Since Loki's attempt on trying to take over the world, which had sadly been the only time the team had really got along, Fury was trying to get them to act like an actual team. Which usually meant confining them to the fully rebuilt Stark Tower.

Blinking, Kagome tilted her head when memories of converting the building into the Avenger headquarters seemingly drifted through her thoughts. That might mean Stark Tower in New York could soon be something else.

Shaking her head, she watched the 'big boys' continued their... pissing contest. Cause really, that's all it really could be called. Thor was being... 'I am a god, therefor better', but not in a weird cocky sort of way. She didn't know how he pulled that off, perhaps his boyish nature. Sure he was... immortal, cause she really didn't even want to hazard a guess to his true age, he sure had a sort of youthful way of like.

Steve was trying to settle things down, as calmly and peacefully as possible, like the true gentleman that he was. He too had a boyish charm to him, that was even more prominent with him being displaced from his own time.

Her father, Tony Stark, was trying to not only cause Bruce to 'Hulk Out', something he would do every now and then, but prove his own superiority over Thor. The 'I am a billionaire, genius, playboy, philanthropist' schtick was getting old really.

Bruce was deftly ignoring her father's promts and not at all coming up to her father's aid as a 'science bro'. Instead, he looked to be going over some data, most likely about her miko abilities that the two scientists seemed quite interested in since she spilt the beans to her father.

As for Natasha and Clint, they were also observing the circus before them, taking up a bar stool on either side of them. The three of them clicked rather easily, something that upset her father who wasn't afraid of voicing as such. They were like a more hardcore modern version of Sango and Miroku, so she fell in a comfortable understanding with the two of them quickly and easily.

Letting out a sigh, she leaned her elbows on the stool's back and dropped her chin in her raised hands. "Is it like this while I'm at school?"

"Sadly. I feel like I'm working under Stark all over again, only this time, I'm not getting paid. I truly don't envy Pepper." Natasha replied, leaning back, even past the short backing of the stool to lean her own elbows on the counter behind them.

"He's not that bad, but I think this plan Fury has, keeping them locked up to learn how to get along, his driven everyone stir crazy."

"Isn't that a bit biased? What with you being the man's daughter?"

Turning a bit, though still maintaining her position, Kagome turned her attention to the archer. He was also leaning back, but only as far as the stool allowed him, arms crossed over his chest as he watched the other three with sharp eyes.

"No, and... why do you -still- sound shocked whenever you term me as Tony's daughter? It's been months since our relation had become public."

He quickly turned his eyes to lock onto her own, his lips twitching up at the corners into a small smile. "Despite some similarities in appearances, you two are really nothing alike."

His brows furrowed and he leaned in closer towards her, both ignoring Tony's warning that Clint not try anything funny, as Clint truly scrutinized her. "Yet, at the same time, the both of you are very much alike."

"You... make no sense."

Natasha snorted lightly before speaking up, Kagome could hear the dry amusement in the woman's voice. "Try working with him. And I don't mean at the range either."

"Then how did the two of you get alone and work as a team?"

"Why?"

"It might help in their case." Kagome vaguely indicated in the direction of the four men still at it.

"We're trained professionals. When a job came up that required working with another, it was no questions asked. It took a bit to get into sinc with one another, but that went by quickly. What about you and your own group?"

Kagome coughed and felt her cheeks warm. She was pretty sure how they had made up their own little tight knit team. Blinking, she realized something. The forming of the Avenger team itself and her own group were startlingly similar, keeping them compatible though veered off in two different directions. Talk about weird.

"You okay there kid?"

Rolling her eyes at the nickname Clint gave her, she let out a huff and threw him a mock glare. "I'm fine. And don't call me kid."

He merely smirked and reached over to ruffle up her hair. Kagome cried out trying to bat his hand away only for her world to spin. Literally. The stool she had been sitting on continued to spin while she was being protectively clutched to by her father.

"What did I say about keeping hands to yourself, Legolas?"

"She's my student."

"But you aren't teaching her a 'hands on' subject matter. Unlike Natasha, which is still something I'm against. Nor are you teaching her at the moment."

"I think you're suffocating the poor girl there Tony."

Looking down, Tony realized that his sudden move and hold on his daughter had her at an awkward angle where she was more hanging off of him to stay on her own two feet. Readjusting his hold on her, allowing her to stand properly but still in his protective hold, he returned his glare to the two across from him.

"What reason did you feel you had a right to enter the no touching zone?"

"Oh please, he corrects my stances, which requires moving me into the proper ones. Meaning hands on every now and them." Kagome ignored the low growl that her father emitted at the sudden news. "And we were discussing methods on how to make the team a better... well, team."

"Oh?"

"Well, more like the differences between my group and Natasha working with Clint."

"His name is Barton to you young lady."

"Anyways-, with my group, it was surviving each day that made us close. Practically family." now that she thought about it, they all had unconsciously fallen into certain family roles.

Miroku the older, if not perverted, brother. Sango the older and protective sister. Shippo the youngest was her son, but Tony didn't like hearing that bit. Inuyasha, was sort of the self proclaimed protector, like a father, which she guessed that made her the mother. Once again, something she was sure her father didn't want or need to hear.

"Surviving?"

"Five hundred years ago wasn't exactly great for one's health if you were hunting down evil over lords and magical shards. Besides, I'm a priestess, that pretty much painted a neon target on my back." she patted that arm that was still wrapped around her shoulders, hoping to sooth her father's discomfort.

"But, I think that's that thing that's lacking in this team, family."

"And you said I don't make sense." Clint spoke up from his spot.

Bruce nodded his head as he stepped up to the free side of Tony, Steve and Thor having taken the other side. "I'm afraid I have to agree with Clint on this one."

"And they call you geniuses."

"I happen to be one."

"Right then. I'll paint a pretty picture for you guys. What would you do if your family was in trouble?" when no one spoke up, Kagome tilted her head back so she could look her father in the eye. "What would -you- do if -I- was in trouble?"

"I'd do whatever it take to make things better."

"That's what I'm talking about!" a bright smile bloomed on her face as she once again turned back to the others. "The willingness to do whatever it took to help your loved ones! To work with those you trust to make things better! But you're problem is, that you don't know each other well enough to really trust each other with your backs. For me and my friends, after a couple of weeks, it became second nature."

Turning to Steve and Thor, she tilted her head, they had both been in war and battles, should understand what she was trying to say. "You both know what I mean, right? Thor, I'm sure you have close friends back at Asgard that you would trust with your life, yes?"

A smile grew across his face, making him appear even more boyish, as he nodded his head. "Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral and Sif are the best of warriors. We would lay down our lives for one another if the need called for it. But not without a glorious battle."

Smiling at the enthusiastic answer, Kagome turned to Steve. "Steve, I'm sure you grew close to those that fought along side you in the war."

She didn't form it as a question, knowing that talking about such harsh times, about friends that had long since passed for the Captain were still hard for him to do. So when he nodded his head, her smiled warmed and returned her attention back to the group as a whole.

"Instead of simply focusing on yourselves as individuals on a team, you could be working on becoming a family."

When there was no reply, Kagome looked at the clock on the wall, lips tightening on one corner. She still had homework to do and it was Friday, she still had to call her Mom. She was sure her Mom had grays by now.

"Well, I gotta go do my homework and call my Mom. Think about what I said." she disentangled herself from her father's hold and made her way towards her room.

"She has a point."

All team members looked towards the one that spoke up. Pepper was leaning against the door frame, watching the adults take in wise words of one younger than themselves, but still seemed to have more wisdom than any of them put together. Most likely from Kagome's experience in the past. Pepper had to give Kagome's mother her props, to allow her child to go into such a dangerous situation daily and trust her daughter to do what was right? If she had been in the other woman's shoes, Kagome would have been staying at home from then on.

"...Then how do we work on becoming a... family?" Tony grimaced slightly. Most likely at the thought of the others being family.

Pepper smirked, since Kagome arrived, Tony had become possessive and jealous of the girl sharing her attentions on anyone else besides him. She was surprised he was alright with Bruce, but then again, he did keep calling the other scientist his 'science bro', regardless of if Bruce returned the sentiment.

"It's not like we can go out there and 'survive' each day like she did."

Rolling her eyes, Pepper made her way towards them, leaning up to kiss his cheek, smirking at his disappointment that it was short and now what he had been expecting.

"No one said you had to do it the same way. It happened like that for her, because there was no other way. There are plenty of ways to do it now. Use that genius brain of yours and look at the calender." placing another kiss to his cheek, Pepper made her way to their shared room. She was done working for the day.

She chuckled under her breath when Tony called out after her. "Calender?"

* * *

It had been a week since Kagome shared her idea of how they could become a better team. She was surprised when the actually started to try act get along with one another. But when she returned home that day, things were quiet. Too quiet in fact.

And then she heard laughter and happy chatter and some music being played softly in the background. She was tempted to ask Jarvis on what was going on, but instead walked towards the dinning-living area.

She was shocked to see a large table decked out in warm autumn colors, set for everyone with shining crystal glasses, white plates and silver cutlery. Tearing her eyes away from the table, she turned towards the Avengers, seeing them actually having civil, if not happy, conversations. Taking in a deep breath hoping to clear her head, she could pick up the scents of spices and roasting meat.

What was going on?

"Thanksgiving."

"Wha..." she had asked that out loud?

Turning to her father, she watched him as he led her into the room, still waiting for a better answer.

"Thanksgiving. You know, the time of year where family comes together eat, drink and have a good time."

"That sounds more like Christmas or New Years."

"We do it then too. But Thanksgiving is more about family than giving out presents or celebrating the new year." looking down at her, he raised a brow. "Don't you celebrate Thanksgiving back in Tokyo?"

"Err... not really. We have a holiday similar, but we celebrate it in July or August. It's called Obon. It's when families go back to their homes or hometowns to be with each other as well as visit family graves. The idea is the same I guess, all about family." she shrugged her shoulders as she took in Pepper and Natasha bringing a few plates full of food, salad.

So this was what everyone was talking about during school. Her Mom had always been open minded about other holidays and traditions back home, but why celebrate Thanksgiving when they had Obon? Of course with a whole family under one roof for a few days, the meals were more like feasts. There were a lot of mouths to feed at the time.

Then she recalled how the villagers would celebrate the successful harvest with a great feast, dancing and being with their family. It always warmed her to see such sights and happiness around her.

Turning to her father, she gave him an impromptu hug, that he was greatly enjoying and wrapped his own arms around her shoulders and propping his chin on the crown of her head. The others stopped what they were doing and took the two in, smiling at the scene.

Though Tony's moment of happiness with Kagome didn't last long when an excited young voice called her name. The moment she took a step back to find the source, she was tackled by a lanky young boy that reached her shoulders.

Pepper moved to stand next to a pouting Tony, smiling as they both watched the two siblings talk in rapid fire Japanese. The boy obviously not about to let go anytime soon, looking more than happy to have taken Tony's spot at the moment.

"Thank you for this."

Both turned towards the one that spoke up, seeing a smiling Nodoka as she watched her children converse and trying to catch up with each other and now ignoring the world around them.

"It was Pepper's idea."

"Hardly. You thought this one all on your own. I may have just... nudged you into going through with it, is all."

"All the same, thank you both." Nodoka bowed towards them, showing just how much she appreciated the gesture, to which they returned.

"Kaa-chan!" Nodoka was soon wrapped up in the arms of both her children and though she loved them both dearly, her attention right now was all on Kagome.

A minute or two later, Tony was once again wrapped up in one of Kagome's hugs. "Thanks Dad. Love you."

With a quick kiss to the cheek, she returned her attention to Souta after the boy continued to whine and complain. Sneaking a quick peek over Kagome's shoulder, Souta stuck his tongue out, thoroughly ruffling Tony's feathers, and they both knew why. They saw each other as the enemy for Kagome. Souta say the man as the enemy because he pretty much stole Kagome from them, and Tony was fiercely jealous of others that received his daughter's attention.

"Why that-!"

"Tony!" Pepper tried her best to hide her smirk as she restrained him.

"But he started it!" he waved an arm in the boy's direction, watching said boy with narrowed eyes as he dragged Kagome towards the other Avengers, where she introduced her younger brother and mother.

"And you're the adult, so act like one. Besides, supper is about to start soon, besides, I'm sure it would break Kagome's heart if your started arguing with her brother."

Tony grumbled under his breath, but pulled himself up to his full height. Looping her arm with his own, he led the two of them to where the rest stood. Kagome was talking animatedly with the others, but slipped her free hand with that of her father's. Souta was practically trying to burrow into her right side with how he was attached to her.

This was the reason she fought in the past, why she would fight. Her family. Her world was nothing more than the people she cared about, and it always seemed to be growing in numbers. Not that it mattered to her, just gave her more reasons to do what she did.

Sharing a smile with her father, she squeezed his hand as Natasha announced that the food was done and they all headed towards the table to eat.

"I just hope you guys are like this from now on, and not just during this time of year."

* * *

**AN:** Well, a new series. And all centered on not just our favorite miko, but the various holidays we celebrate! I wanted to start this one back during Halloween, but came up blank. :| So a late Thanksgiving instead. I hope that's alright with you guys. Anyways, GiggleboxGirlie here's what I managed to cook up! I really hope you enjoyed it! Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


	2. Chapter 2

She nibbled on her lower lip, worried about the soon to happen event. And it was no small event either, it was monumental. Life altering really. But it was going to be done simplified. Just for the four of them. In public.

A long tapered finger pulled her lip from between her teeth, a thumb soon rubbing across the painted and slightly swollen flesh.

"You worry too much."

She let out an unladylike snort, he obviously didn't understand the situation like she did. "You wouldn't say that if you knew what he's like."

Looking up, she blinked before scowling. Oh, he understood, and was going to enjoy every minute of it.

"You're cruel."

The hand that had cupped her face slid to the back of her head while the person before her bent down so their lips were a hairs breadth away from each other.

She saw through half lidded eyes how his own sparked in victory and his lips quirked up at the corners lightly. With the slightest of pressure, he tilted her head up and claimed her lips in a searing kiss. Like everything else in his life and about him, it was dominating, fierce, passionate, and perfect.

When he finally released her, her lips panted against his own as her hands gripped the front of his suit.

"I've waited long enough to claim you, I believe I'm entitled to be a little, cruel. Especially with him."

"But why today of all days?"

"Simply because I can." his voice had dropped to a rumbling husky timber that sent shivers running up and down her spine, and he knew full well how she reacted to it.

"Besides, it's time he learns to share."

Rolling her eyes, Kagome couldn't deny that fact. It was something she noticed when she first moved to New York to live with him, her Mother's idea really, to get away from anything that could put her in danger. Well, it worked for a while, and then she got in the middle of it all over again.

"Come, I believe we're fashionably late as it is."

Nodding her head, Kagome allowed him to lead them further into the restaurant to where her father waited. She smiled at the sight of his own smiling face as he tried to 'woo' his own partner, only for her to coyly rebuff his efforts. It simply made him try all the harder.

In all honesty, they should just marry, everyone saw it.

His smile grew when he caught her eye, only to be quickly replaced with a scowl when it landed on the male next to her. As her father stared 'him' down, he refused to say his name unless it dealt with business and then usually sounding much like a child with a temper tantrum.

Kagome rolled her eyes, letting go of the hand she held onto to greet her father.

"Happy Father's Day." she leaned up and kissed her father's cheek while wrapping her arms around his shoulders in a warm hug.

"It would be, if 'he' wasn't here."

"Tony! Don't be like that! Besides, today's a very important day." she tried to move back, only to realize that her father wasn't about to let her go. "You can let go now."

He pouted down at her, but when she kept her face void of any expression, he let out a sigh and released her to help her into her seat. Though he made sure she was further away from her date and closer to himself.

Shaking her head at her father's antics, she silently asked her date to allow her father to have at least that much. What did he do instead? Move his chair so that he was just as close to her, if not closer, than her father.

Trying to ignore the two of them was near impossible when she was literally stuck in the middle. Pepper tried to calm her father down, but when that didn't work, the red headed woman offered whatever support she could from her seat.

"Thanks anyways Pepper, but I've grown used to their antics."

"One shouldn't have to, especially in public."

Shrugging her shoulders and taking a sip of water, Kagome waited for their food to be brought to them. When he date caught her eye, she could easily see what he wanted. Shaking her head in negative, she silently told him 'later'. To say that her father was upset with their silent communication, would have been an understatement. Even with Pepper trying to calm him down didn't help, nor whatever bribes and threats she issued.

Dinner was, to say the least, an interesting affair. So it was by the time they were into desserts or after drinks when Kagome finally felt it was time to breach the reason her date was there. Well, more like try to, as her father had taken to ignoring him the entire evening.

"So Tony, Dad, I have something I want to share with you." she had been quick to learn, that if she called him by any sort of fatherly title, things would be easier when dealing with him.

"You finally decided to join the family business!"

"I- What?!"

"Every time I bring the subject up, you always say you need time to think about it."

"But... I'm already in the family business. Both of them." she didn't have to explain what second family business she was talking about.

Tony merely pouted. It was true, she did work at Stark Industries, but he meant for her to inherit the whole thing, to become his heir. As for the other business, he still wasn't really happy about that one. But he did like every time he got to boast to Legolas and Natasha about his daughter's skills and victories compared to their own, and only after she had 2 – 3 years of intensive training where they had their whole lives was a perk he did enjoy.

"Fine. What was it?"

Kagome smiled, kept her eyes on her father the entire time, but she reached out with one hand towards her date to which he clasped and secured it in his own larger one warmly.

"Sesshoumaru and I are getting married!"

There was a few seconds of silence, but Pepper quickly spoke up, easily and happily congratulating the happy couple. It made Kagome particularly glow, she had respect for the other woman. Pepper was a great friend and always tried her hardest with any problems that Kagome usually went to her mother with.

"Congratulations you two, you make a handsome couple. Does your mother know?"

Shaking her head Kagome spoke up. "No, I wanted Tony to be the first. Sesshoumaru and I are going to Tokyo next week, so I'm going to tell my family then."

Her smile faltered when she turned towards her silent father, his face was baring no emotions what so ever. It was making it hard for her to tell what he was thinking or feeling.

"Tony... Dad?"

Sesshoumaru rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. While it didn't really matter to have the father's blessing in this day and age, both himself and Kagome were a little traditional. He had in fact spoke with her brother about taking the miko as his own, as well as her kit, as he did know her the best. But for Kagome herself, it was more of an emotional thing, to have her father accept their union.

"... I... I think I need a drink... WAITER!"

"Tony!"

"Give him a moment, he had it in his head that he could keep you for himself forever. Just like every other father. I think his brain is catching up with the fact that you're not 16 anymore."

"16 isn't all that young. And it's not like we won't see each other anymore. He's still my Dad, nothing's going to change that."

Kagome leaned closer towards Sesshoumaru as both women turned towards the man they were talking about. He was talking to the waiter in hushed tones and pointed to something specific on the wine list that he was holding.

"Dad..." the hope she had inside of her that he accepted that she and Sesshoumaru were going to marry, died with the words he said next.

"You haven't handed in the reports that were due for today." Tony watched as his daughter actually wilted in her seat. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he mentally winced at the next words he was going to say.

"Just because you're... engaged, doesn't mean you can slack off. As my daughter, others will look towards you and your work ethnics. So that means handing all papers in on time. That will include until your... wedding day, to which I will be walking you down the aisle." he pried and eye open to take in Kagome's ecstatic face.

She threw herself from her chair to wrap her arms around his shoulders, gushing 'thank you' and 'I love you' over and over. His own arms wrapped tightly around her in return. But the message he was sending his soon to be son in law was something else entirely.

'Hurt her, and I will kill you.' he did have friends in high places. He was pretty sure Thor wouldn't mind doing anything for Kagome, which pissed him off.

Sesshoumaru merely bowed his head, wearing that damn smirk of his, and all of this with an unaware Kagome still in the middle.

Tony grimaced, his hold on Kagome tightening all that much more and silently praying that the damn waiter would hurry up with their drinks. He could really use a stiff one. Or two. Ah hell, he could use the whole bottle.

* * *

**AN:** A little something that came to mind when Sugar0o requested one with Sesshoumaru as Kagome's significant other and Tony as her father. Well, I hope this is to your liking! :) Other than that; read, enjoy, and review!


End file.
